Tastes Bittersweet
by Life.is.a.stage.35
Summary: I continued to watch him from afar. Jade continued to watch him like a hawk. I could still taste the bitter sweet chocolate. I know, horrible summary, but hey, I'm new at this! Rated T for some language.


**Story Title: **Tastes Bittersweet

**Author: **..35

**Summary:** I continued to watch him from afar. Jade continued to watch him like a hawk. He tasted bitter sweet, like dark chocolate. **One shot!**

**Author's Note:** _Why hello there, dear readers! ..35 is my name. I've been reading all these Beck and Tori fan fics and so naturally, an idea came to me. So, I created this account especially for this fic. ^.^ In other words, you guys better like it! :o So yeah, very excited for people to read this. . Please review, but if you're just 'gonna write how disgusting Bori is, don't bother. I would love for you guys to review, though. Please? I mean, I did open this account especially for all my fellow Bori fans out there! Anyway, this is my first fan fic EVER so be nice, will ya? n_n Okay, too much talking. On to the story! Oh, and I obviously don't own Victorious or any of the characters. Otherwise, these two would be together in the show. ._

Things were great before Hollywood Arts. I had plenty of friends at Sherwood. My sister had always overshadowed me. I was fine living quietly behind my sister's massive ego. And that's when her stupid allergies had to flare. Why did her stupid tongue have to swell? Why did I have to replace her in her dumb showcase? Long story short, the audience loved my performance, and I was asked to join Hollywood Arts. I was uncertain at first. I had zero talent. But after my new friend Andre and the audience cheered me on, I finally agreed to join the school, not knowing what was to come. If there were super nice people like Andre there, I would be fine, right? So there I was. On my first day at HA. I was in awe. So many talented people all around me! I felt a bit bittersweet for a moment. Did I really belong here? I was nothing like these people. I quickly shook those pessimistic thoughts from my head. I was going to give this school a shot. After a rather bizarre encounter with a strange girl named Cat with red hair the color of a crayon, I finally got directions from an awkward puppet boy to my next class. Was anyone at this school normal? I was just inside the class, when I abruptly walked head first into all my problems….or rather, Beck Oliver. I felt myself crash into someone and immediately apologized when I noticed I'd gotten coffee on the stranger's lean body. As I tried to clean him up, I made my first mistake. I looked up, only to meet with the cutest little smirk I had ever seen. One smirk started it all. Well, really it was his whole face…. Ah, who am I kidding? All of him was perfect. This boy was the walking, talking form of tall, dark, and handsome! Dark brown hair fell all along his face. Brown eyes danced around, amused by the strange scene playing out in front of him. What really got me was the smirk. Pearly white teeth barely peeked out from behind his pink lips. His lightly colored hands pulled up in front of him.

"I think you're making it worse," he chuckled. I nervously said "sorry", and as I started to dab at his shirt again, an annoyed female voice questioned, "Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?". I glanced over at the darkly dressed girl in front of me and tried to explain, but she yelled "Get away from him!" before anything aside from stuttering managed its way through my mouth.

"Hey, relax." He cooed her and then kissed her. It was only a peck on the cheek, but I was disillusioned. I shouldn't be disappointed. But I was, and it sucked. It all went downhill from there. We had to do some improv exercises, and one way or another, Jade, Beck's girlfriend, managed to get coffee on _me_, as a friendly reminder to stay away from her man. Even though Beck scolded her, I still ran out of the class. I sat on the staircase and listened to Andre talk about how normal is boring and then went home. After some serious thinking, I decided to go back. I was _not_ giving that vile girl the satisfaction of watching me run from her as she held Beck like a trophy. So I went back. Why go back? I convinced myself it was to get revenge on the evil Jade. Later, as I analyzed it more, I realized it was for Beck. Which is stupid. Plenty of hot guys; why fall in love with the one with a girlfriend? Because I'm an idiot! Not only did he have a girlfriend; they'd been dating for close to two years and she was capable of anything to keep it that way. Being ever optimistic Tori, I somehow convinced myself it would work out. I might someday boast that I had dated Beck Oliver: the hottest, coolest, most talented, and probably one of the smartest kids at HA. So I returned to the school, determined to get back at the Wicked Witch of Hollywood Arts. We were doing improv exercises in Sikowit's class again, and this seemed like just the right time to give Jade a taste of her own medicine. I called her as many names as I could, trying not to swear, until she got so mad she messed up her letter. She stormed offstage, leaving Beck and I on the stage alone. I had thought that publicly humiliating her would be enough, but when Beck said "Head dizzy", I got a brilliant idea that was sure to infuriate the wild beast. I smiled and said, " I know what'll make you feel better". Jade looked about ready to jump out of her seat. Oh, I was 'gonna enjoy this.

"Jumping jacks?", Beck questioned.

"Kiss me", I grinned. I had no time to look at Jade, but I'm sure her expression was priceless. Beck gave me a quizzical look.

"Little weird. Let's do it." As we leaned in, he smiled. That's when I felt his lips on mine. They were smooth, perfectly moistened, and they knew just how to get my heart beating fast. They had a bitter sweet taste to them, like dark chocolate. I felt my face flush as my classmates "oohed" and clapped. His hand rested on my cheek. It all felt so real, but my brain was being uncharacteristically realistic on that day and reminded me that he was the best actor at HA. Still, my heart enjoyed every last second of it. The rest of the day kind of flew by. Beck and I became very close friends very fast. I don't exactly know why we clicked so well and so easily. Maybe it was because we were so alike. Maybe it was because I was the only person in the school with the balls to stand up to his girlfriend, aside from him. Whatever that reason was, I was grateful for it. So what if I didn't get to kiss him? That was basically the only difference between Jade and me. I knew more about him than she did. We hugged often enough. Much to Jade's disdain, her boyfriend wasn't concerned with whether she liked me or not. Consider it a big "fuck you" to Jade from me. When they broke up, the increasingly admirable actress I was becoming was able to contain the urge to run down the hallways of HA in complete bliss. I even managed to accept Jade's request for help getting Beck back. That was mostly my natural tendency to help rather than actually wanting to help her. I smiled a pretty, fake smile when Beck asked if I really wanted for the two of them to get back together and nodded. I resisted the desire to hold him to me and tell him not to go with Jade, to stay with me. Don't ask me why I got them back together if I loved Beck so much. I guess I just wanted for him to be happy, and whether I liked it or not, that was Jade. As I watched them kiss, I smiled bitter sweetly. I was happy for the two of them. Still, my continuously growing feelings for Beck kept me from completely enjoying all this love in front of me. I had been holding on to the hope that while I was talking to him in his RV, he'd walk towards me, tell me he loved me, and kiss me passionately like in my mom's disgusting old lady romance novels I'd peeked at once or twice as a preteen. I continued to admire him from afar. Jade continued to watch him like a hawk. When we played roles opposite each other in the play "Uptown, Downtown", I cherished every second I spent with Beck. Every line he uttered seemed real to me. God knows I meant all of mine. When that dumb reality show "The Wood" made it seem like Beck and I were dating behind Jade's back and she freaked out, I smiled internally. When he jumped for me that time I was cast as a stunt double and when he stood up for me when I was accidentally kicked out of Hollywood Arts instead of Trina, I realized just how much he cared about me. My head kept nagging that he cared for Jade a lot more. Still, he made me feel like I really did have talent enough to be at HA. All those little things he did for me; defending me from Jade, standing up for me when Ryder Daniels tried to play me, and inviting me to places without Jade's consent; they made me fall for him to the point where I couldn't even date anymore. Aside from the poor choice of Ryder, and the accidental kiss I shared with Daniel, I hadn't really looked at another guy in a romantic way since I met Beck. Then, suddenly this morning, Jade broke up with Beck _again_. Except, it didn't seem like Jade had any intention of getting back with him this time. The dysfunctionality of the relationship that had worked for both of them for more than two years wasn't sufficient for the Goth girl anymore. She wasn't even mad at Beck when she did it. She calmly took him by the sleeve and led him to the janitor's closet right before lunch to talk. Midway through our lunch hour, Jade strolled by our table and went to sit with a flabbergasted Sinjin. The kid must have shitted his pants with how delighted he looked that she was sitting with him. Shortly after, Beck casually sat down next to me and bit into an apple. I gave him a quick scan for signs of a problem, but he seemed to still be wearing his "I don't give a fuck" attitude. Cat finally asked, "Why isn't Jade sitting with us today?". Beck chewed the piece of apple in his mouth ever so slowly, swallowed, then very nonchalantly stated that Jade had broken up with him again, for sure this time. Cat "eeked" and in a flash of red, was off with Jade, interrogating her. Robbie (Puppet Boy), Andre, and I stared at Beck in disbelief. I patted Beck in the back in the most comforting way I could. The boys shrugged and continued eating.

"You must be hurt," I sighed. He shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world and looked over at me.

"Meh," he replied as he took another bite of his apple. I practically punched him in the face right then and there. He had just come out of a serious relationship and all he had to say was "meh"? My inner Cat was released, and I squeaked in frustration.

"Meh. Meh? You dated her for more than two years _and_ she dumped you, and you're just 'gonna say meh?" He looked at me sleepily.

"Yupp. I'm tired. How about you and I ditch this hell hole called school, Tori?". I pouted a little, still stunned that both of them took the breakup so well. He playfully messed with my hair.

"Oh, c'mon Tor. You know you 'wanna.". I rolled my eyes right at his big brown eyes, which seemed to be mocking me. I got up, and we gave a quick wave to the two boys we were leaving behind. They gave us a distracted nod and kept eating. Jade glanced at us briefly with a knowing look, and then continued laughing with Cat and Sinjin. I was more than a little confused. Why were they both so cool with this breakup? After about fifteen minutes of sitting in comfortable silence as he drove to nowhere in particular, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Soooooo, why'd you two call it quits this time?". I looked toward the window briefly to give the illusion that this was just chit chat. I turned back to find him smiling, as if he'd been expecting this to come up at some point.

"I guess it all felt very routine for the both of us. Quite frankly, there was no spark left. Kissing her, buying her coffee, calling her babe; it was more of a habit than true affection. Plus, I was tired of her constantly bossing me around, and she hated my friendships with glitzy female celebrities and pretty Toris." This was all said with the same air of "it's no big deal". I almost didn't notice when he called me pretty. Almost. I felt myself get red in the face.

"You called me pretty," I mumbled. He continued to look at the road ahead.

"Hmmm?", he murmured. I cleared my throat and prayed that he wouldn't hear the quiver in my voice.

"You called me pretty," I repeated more loudly. He smiled, eyes never leaving the road.

"Well, yeah. You are.". My heart practically leaped from my body. He thought I was pretty? Woahhhh. The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable conversation and lots of laughs. We finally arrived at the destination: the beach.

"Let's not get stuck in my car this time," he joked. I giggled and elbowed him playfully. We made a sandcastle, splashed in the water, and even managed to find an abandoned Frisbee to play with. After tiring each other out, we sat in the sand and talked some more. By the time we finally decided to leave, the sun was setting and my clothes had dried up. He drove me all the way home and sat in his car while I walked to my front door. As I was about to open my door, he called out, "Hey, when's the next date?". I jumped a full foot, no lie, and I heard him laugh.

"W-whaaaat?", I stuttered as I turned back around to face him. He sighed, like he was a teacher talking to a student who didn't comprehend.

"The next date?", he questioned rather annoyed. Huh. The nerve of the boy! I scowled.

"I know what you said! It's just…I mean…this was a date?", I asked as I walked back to his car. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me one of those breathtaking smirks.

"I call you pretty and you don't think it's a date? Oh, wait! Sorry, I forgot to seal the deal, didn't I?". And with one incredibly fast motion he emerged from the car and kissed me. I was shocked for 0.01 seconds before I let myself get into the kiss. I ran my fingers through his thick brown hair and smiled when I rediscovered the bittersweet chocolate from our improv. His arms tightened their grip on my waist, and he flipped me so I was leaning on his car. His tongue pushed through my teeth until it was twisted around my tongue. His hands found their way under my shirt and I gasped when I felt his cold hands on my warm stomach. It was all getting very heated when we suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned quickly to find my dad's serious face at my doorway, foot tapping anxiously, arms crossed.

"Reminder Beck. I'm a cop.". Beck blushed so hard, I saw it even in the darkness surrounding us. I was probably blushing just as badly.

"Sorry, Mr. Vega!", Beck said as he nervously smiled at my dad. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Finish up quickly, " he muttered as he retreated towards the door. As soon as my dad was completely out of view, Beck leaned toward me again.

"Next date?", he breathed into my ear. I was getting nervous with all this first date touching. Had it really been that long since my last real date?

"Friday," I squeaked. I felt him smirk into my neck.

"Do I make you neeeervous, Ms. Vega?", he chuckled. Could he read minds now, or what?

"No!", I scowled, but I gave myself away when I gasped as he kissed my neck. He again surprised me with how quickly he stepped away from me.

"Friday it is!", he announced to no one in particular as he got in his car. He brought me towards his window for one more quick kiss.

"Maybe we can even double date with Jade and her new boyfriend Sinjin!", he yelled as he drove off. He was gone before I could answer. Jade and Sinjin? That's why she sat with him during lunch! All that poor kid's hard work had finally paid off. I walked into my house in a daze, not quite sure today had actually happened. I only realized it was all real when Trina yanked on my arm so hard I almost fell over.

"What the hell was that just now with Beck? You've got some serious explaining to do!", she squawked. Leave it to Trina to spy on me while I was with Beck. That would explain my dad's sudden interruption. She dragged me to her room and waited for me to tell her the story. Whether Trina believed my story or not, Beck was mine now, and I wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Oh, and forget my original stance on Hollywood Arts. After today, I officially LOVE this school.

_Sooooo? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? If it is, I'm sorry. T_T Give me time; my writing will improve. Like I said, it was just a little idea that popped into my head recently. I honestly didn't put much effort into it. If I had, I probably would've made a multi-chapter thing. Remember to review! Tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you hated it! Tell me if my grammar is terrible! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write another fan fic for these two. Hmmmmm….*thoughtful expression* My head is processing this idea as I write. Thanks for reading!_

_-Ana! /.0_

_P.S. Be proud of me. I only used like three swear words in this whole story. God knows I can't do that in my everyday speech. :p_


End file.
